


The one in which the chandelier gets abused

by Lalelilolu



Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Inktober 2020, M/M, Mini-Soulmates, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu
Summary: Silence from the minis is never a good sign.Nineteenth Day of Inktober (Dizzy)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953916
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86
Collections: Mini soulmates





	The one in which the chandelier gets abused

Magnus entered the loft in a very good mood, he’d finished everything for today and therefore was free to do as he pleased until Alec would come home at night when they would then enjoy dinner together.

On his way to the office Magnus fished mini-Alec out of his breast pocket and put him down next to mini-Magnus who was already waiting for his counterpart impatiently. Alec didn’t take him to important meetings anymore since mini-Magnus had the hang to zap unruly Clave officials with tiny bits of magic when they were just a bit too condescending towards his soulmate. It tended to do more bad than good so Alec would always dropf mini-Magnus off at their loft to hinder him from doing any serious damage to the old dinosaurs. A wholly unnecessary precaution, both Magnus and his smaller self agreed.

Burying himself under the old magic tomes to do research, Magnus slaved away in his office. It took time and effort to be a High Warlock and especially to maintain that status. It was crucial to always have more knowledge than those vying for your position. And you had to make it look effortless. So instead of enjoying his free afternoon and evening, Magnus worked on the effortless part.

After a couple of hours he suddenly froze, it was quiet in the loft, way too quiet. Sure, Magnus was alone in the loft with the minis but normally they would have interrupted him by now, demanding his attention to show him their latest stunt. Magnus couldn’t even hear the tripling of their tiny feet, which was highly unusual. They liked to chase each other around the loft and crashed into various objects more often than not while doing so. Something was very wrong.

Magnus was listening more intently now, pouring a bit of his magic in it when he heard suspicious squeaking and not long after that noise followed the long awaited crashing sound. Magnus sighed defeated and made his way out into the main area.

He’d been too slow. Just as Magnus arrived he saw mini-Magnus helping mini-Alec up on the chandelier in the middle of the room and before Magnus could open his mouth to ask them what in Edom they were doing, Alec was sitting upright and mini-Magnus made the chandelier spin fast, his magic flying away from the light in blue sparks.

Mini-Alec clapped excitedly while mini-Magnus made the chandelier spin faster and faster. Magnus heard the squeaking sound again - he hoped they were not unscrewing the damned thing - when mini-Alec went flying. Luckily Magnus woke from his daze and caught mini-Alec in the air with a cloud of magic or else the tiny person would have crashed straight into the picture frame hanging next to the door.

The minis only took note of Magnus’ presence now. At least mini-Alec had the decency to look at him sheepishly and a little unfocused while mini-Magnus, still seated on the chandelier, only looked at him challengingly.

Magnus groaned, sometimes mini-soulmates were more of a curse than a blessing.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it.


End file.
